


Dawn

by SongbirdStargazer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild anniversary!, F/M, I mean it's sorta Zelink, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdStargazer/pseuds/SongbirdStargazer
Summary: It was over, and the start of a new day. Breath of the Wild anniversary oneshot! Final scene of the game.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, today’s Breath of the Wild’s fourth anniversary! It doesn’t seem like it though, am I the only one? I kind of needed to write this when I found out. I know it’s been done before, but I just love this scene. Well, anyways, thank you Nintendo, for this wonderful experience that changed so many of us! It really is more than just a game!

As the last of the golden light flickered out of existence, Zelda gazed over the oddly peaceful field in front of her, an age old exhaustion settled in her bones. 

She paused a moment, simply taking the breeze in her hair, the grass beneath her feet, the slowly arriving birdsong, the rising sun. The start of a new day. She was free. All thanks to the man behind her. She wanted to face him, but...

“I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time… I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us, as well as your trials in battle.”

A sad smile came to her face. He had faced countless hurdles, but made it here with unrelenting conviction and courage. And, she thought fondly, stubbornness. His footsteps padded a little closer on the soft grass, but she still didn’t turn around, fighting every urge she had.

“I always thought-- No,” She paused to correct herself, knowing that wasn’t quite right. “I always believed-- that you would find a way to defeat Ganon.”

Her smile widened as she finally turned to face him, not able to resist any longer. She clasped her hands nervously in front of her, taking in the sight of him. He was healthy, not covered in his own blood, gasping as the light in his cobalt eyes slowly dimmed--

No. She shook that thought from her head and focused on the present. Link was alright, they both were alright. Just as she knew they would be. Link wasn’t one to give up easily.

“I never lost faith in you over these many years.” She finally met his eyes for the first time in a century, and an indescribable feeling filled her chest. “Thank you Link... the Hero of Hyrule.” She contemplated her next words carefully. 

“May I ask… Do you truly remember me?”

He looked down for a moment, before meeting her grassy orbs again. A smile slowly spread across his face, and he spoke. 

“How could I? You’re rather unforgettable, Zelda.”

Her heart soared.


	2. Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing/last scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a wonderful review from a very familiar guest 😉 on Fanfiction.net after posting this, but they said they were disappointed by the lack of hugs, and I realized what a grave mistake I’d made. I’m disappointed in myself, but I vowed to fix it. Here’s the last scene!

Zelda didn’t hesitate. She flew into his arms, not paying any mind to her aching body. She threw her arms around his waist, gripping the fabric of his familiar blue tunic and relishing in his warmth. Link didn’t pause before following her example, securing her to his chest and burying his face in her golden hair. 

Zelda slowly let the tension leave her body as she felt his pulse point against her cheek. It was over. They were both here, alive and well, wrapped in each other’s arms. And it would stay that way if she had anything to say about it. 

They stood there for a good while in silence, just enjoying each other's company while the newly arriving sunlight washed over them, bathing them in it’s fiery glow. 

With the new dawn came new peace and freedom, and Zelda was going to make the most of every moment of it she had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Breath of the Wild 2 doesn’t give us hugs I might… well, I don’t know what I’ll do but I won’t be happy
> 
> Please Nintendo
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on Tumblr at @songbirdstargazer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Breath of the Wild is what brought me into this fandom, and I’m so glad it did! You’re all wonderful! Come talk to me on Tumblr at @songbirdstargazer


End file.
